Love of the Millennium Ring
by Osaka
Summary: Ryou was called out of his house on a rainy day, to meet someone who he had never met before. the man gave him the Millennium Ring, and then Ryou's whole life changed. Soft Yaoi (shonen Ai)
1. The Meeting

Yvonne: Well, HELLO THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like making a shonen ay fic, so it's going to be between Ryou and Bakura. May throw a little thief Bakura in there, too. Anyway, Enjoy the fic!!!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ryou was sitting at home one day, reading a magazine, when suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" He said into the phone.  
  
"Hello Ryou Bakura." A raspy voice said back. "Why don't you come out to the Tokyo Park for a while and see what I set up for you.  
  
"But, it's raining out..." Ryou said, but when he was done, all he heard was the dial tone. "Oh well, better than sitting here, bored." He put on his rain jacket and stepped into the rain, the droplets swirling around him and stinging his face.   
  
He walked down to the deserted park, and began to walk through it. Everything seemed the same, except there were no people because of the rain. Suddenly, He felt a hand grasp his shoulder from behind. He spun around, and thought he was looking into a mirror. But then the other figure spoke.  
  
"Finally we meet, Ryou Bakura." The twin said. "Everyone told me that I looked like you. And Now I believe it."  
  
Ryou, despite his rain jacket, was soaked through. His clothes clung to him, making him look weak and lanky.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryou asked. He was getting cold, and longed to just go home and dry off.  
  
"My name, Is your name. I am Bakura, spirit of the M. ring. I ask of you a favor." Bakura said.  
  
"W-what is it?" Ryou stammered.  
  
"I cannot yet take physical form, so would you bear the Millennium ring? A great favor."  
  
"I don't see why not..." Ryou said, confused that he was talking to something what wasn't in physical form. Bakura took out of his pocket a golden ring with a triangle in the center, and the triangle has an eye on it. From the ring dangled five golden arrows, and from the top was a rope to hang it around your neck.  
  
"Put this on." The man commanded. Ryou did as the man said, and Bakura vanished.  
  
(P. S R+R!!!!!!!) 


	2. what?

Osaka: I GOT THREE REVEIWS!!!!!!! ^___^ IM SO HAPPY LALALALALALALALALALALa Okay I'll make better shonen Ai, Might be a bit like a master-slave typa thing.  
  
**_____**=thoughts  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou sat in his apartment curled in a blanket next to a wood stove, which is all he could afford for a fire, eating his favorite food, cream puffes. He kept thinking of different reasons why bakura chose him out of the thousands of people in tokyo. Then he remembered how he looked, almost exactly like him with colder eyes. And tall and Slim. And Strong...  
  
Then Ryou felt a renching pain, As though his brain were being torn out of his skull, He tried to fight it... The pain... He couldn't take it............................................  
  
Ryou suddenly found himself lieing on a red sofa in a room made of brownish bricks, it hade a game cube, a refrigorator full of cream puffes, all the things he yould ever want of need. He walked tword the door, because he wated to be in his room at the time, and tried to puul it open. it didnt move. He tried again, nothing. Again and Again he tried, but nothing happened. he slammed his shoulder ageanced it, then fell back wincing with pain.  
  
The door, Ryou decided, was locked. (A/N NO DUUH) He looked around the roomfor somthing he might like to do. He thought about everything in the room... and when he came to the Mellennium Ring, he understood where he was.   
  
"Bakura forced me back into my own mind... And he is in controll of my body. Yeah. Thats just great." He couldn't understand why someone would do that to him.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bakura was eating his fill of everything in the refrigorator. "This is much better than the egiptian crap I have in my soulroom..." He cept thinking of Ryou, no matter what he was doing. **That poor little kid. He was too helpless to do anything, not he's stuck in His soulroom. Well, I know an ancheint spell that can let him see me and I him, but it takes a lot of power to make him have physical form. But, just to see his frail face one more time...**  
  
He started chanting an incantation, that went somthing like this;   
  
Achlemadd mecarlet, theometla schynoss  
  
Melostand, Fattamezo Ryou Bakura  
  
Leknotenen, mefque lastnoss  
  
Aclumenta reincarnatei, Meelosntucc.  
  
Frelmajento, mesakoolara gantoo  
  
Ryou Bakura, Ryou Bakura, Ryou Bakura  
  
REINCARNATEI!!!!  
  
=-=-Suddenly, Ryou appeared next to him.=-=-  
  
Bakura looked into Ryous eyes. His Eyes glittered with light that seemed to come from nowhere. **What? What is this strange feeling I feel deep in my heart? That this mere mortal can be the one I truly desire??**  
  
He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ryou's lips.  
  
(R+R!!!!!!!) 


End file.
